Go BackPLEASE!
by Michellelovesr5
Summary: Ally and Cassidy meet on the wrong foot but eventually become friends. But, what happens when Ally realizes Cassidy is more trouble than shes worth? Ally is tired of Cassidy using her and Trish to make new friends and stealing all of theirs. People fall for her sweet little act. But Austin, can see right through her.. for now. Please read, story much better than it sounds!


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction :) I got this idea based off something that happened to me, so the characters may be a little OOC. Anyways, since this is my first fanfiction, please go easy on me! Thank you :) P.S- Please review! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, if I did, they would be married by now.**

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

I looked at my alarm clock. _Dang it! _It's 7:00, I'm gonna be late! I hopped out of bed, put on teal skinny jeans, an orange polka dotted top with blue butterflies, and slipped on dark blue wedges. **(1.)**

"ALLY!" My mom yelled.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"LET'S GO! YOUR ALREADY 10 MINUTES LATE!" _Crap._

I grabbed my songbook, book bag, and ran out the door to the car.

"Geez Ally, what took you so long?" My mom questioned.

"My alarm went off late." I replied. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to school.

"Thanks for the ride Mom. Bye" I said before getting out of the car.

"Bye sweetie!" She replied.

I sighed walking into school. Empty hallways. _Great._ I'm really that late. I stopped at my locker and put in my combination.

36-42-10

I put my books into my locker and grabbed my science book and science binder. If you couldn't tell, science was my first period. I walked into the classroom and saw my seat was taken by a stranger._ What? _I thought. _Who's that?__It's probably an 11__th__ grader visiting her old teacher…_

"Hey. You decided to show up Alls!" Mr. Sitz (my teacher) said. "Please! Take a seat"

See in this class, we sat in groups of four. It was like four desks set up in a square shape. There was one table left that was empty, so I ended up sitting alone. Mr. Sitz walked up to me.

"Open to page 134 and read from there to 148. Then answer questions 1-25." He whisped.

I smiled. "Thank you."

About a minute later a Kira Star, who is a very nice, popular girl (if I may say so myself), came and sat next to me.

"_Thank you." _I mouthed.

She nodded her head and gave me a small smile.

I quickly finished my work and sat in class relaxing for about 20 minutes. I stared at the girl who sat in my seat. _Who is she?_

_Brrrriiinnnngggg_

I quickly got out of my seat and walked to the girl who sat in my seat.

"Hi." I said with a smile. "I'm Ally. You are?"

"Cassidy." She replied with smile.

"So are you new here or something?"

"Yeah. I moved from Montana."

"Oh. Well I should probably get goin' but talk to you later?"

"Yeah." She said with a grin.

I returned the grin and walked away. _She seems nice…but I feel like she is going to ruin my life._ I thought.

-Three periods later-

My best friend Trish and I sat in 'Free time' with our other classmates. While one half of our grade ate lunch, we sat in free time and talked. Then we switched. Right now me and Trish were discussing Austin performing in the annual 'Miami Beach Bash' and figuring out what song he should sing.

"Well I think -." Trish started, but I cut her off.

"Hold that thought" I said. I was getting up to tell Cassidy she could sit with us during free time because she looked like a lost puppy! I tapped on her shoulder,

"Hey Cass. Wanna sit with me and Trish?" I said pointing over to where Trish was sitting.

"Yes I'd love too." She said smiling.

We walked over to Trish and sat down.

"Trish this is Cassidy. Cassidy is Trish." I said

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Cassidy said.

"You too!" Trish replied.

"So Cass, can I see your schedule?" I asked

She nodded her head and handed me her schedule.

"Okay…" I started. "We have 1st period, free time, lunch, and 7th period together."

"Cool" Cassidy said nodding her head in understandment.

_Brrrriiiinnnnggggg_

"Looks like it's time for lunch" I said.

Me, Trish, and Cassidy all walked down to the lunch room. Trish went and sat at our usual table because she packed a lunch, and me and Cassidy got in the lunch line.

"So" I said. "Do you have somewhere to sit?"

She nodded her head then said, "I'm not really hungry I'm just gonna go sit down with the people who invited me to their table."

I smiled and she walked away. When I got out of the lunch line with my food I walked to the table where Trish and all of my other friends sat. When I got to the table I saw my seat was being taken….. by Cassidy. I cleared my throat Trish looked up at me with a worried face. The others just ignored me. Trish got up from beside Cassidy and said-

"I'm going to go sit with Ally guys. Remember her?" She said obviously annoyed.

The other girls just rolled their eyes and continued talking. Trish walked up to me with her lunch in her hand. I sighed.

"So where are we going to sit?" Trish asked.

I shrugged, "I guess with Austin and Dez and all of their other guy friends"

Trish nodded and we made our way to Austin's table. Luckily there were two extra seats next to Austin. I said next to Austin and Trish sat next to me.

"Hey guys." Austin said "How come you're sitting her? You girls never sit by us guys."

"One word. Cassidy." I said. "She's the new girl. I already feel as if she's stealing my life. I'm probably just over paranoid."

"Don't worry Alls. You'll always have me." He said smiling and snaking his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I looked in his eyes and knew that he meant it. But not without blushing of course. I probably look like a tomato right now.

"So what happened with her?" He asked concerned,

"Welllllllll…"

* * *

**This is an outfit that Ally wore in Chapters and Choices.**

**And that's all I got for tonight guys. :) I have to stop early because it's like 2:30 in the morning right now and I should probably go to bed. Hehe. So I hope it wasn't too short and that you guys enjoyed it! Please review and goodnight ;) I love you all!**

**-Michelle **


End file.
